Love is War
by SanctusEspiritus37
Summary: Miku is diagnosed with a deadly disease and is on the verge of death. Due to her betrayal, Miku gives one last brave stand to sing before death claims her. Someone also confesses his feelings. Rated T just in case because of the death scene.  ONESHOT!


_I love Vocaloid a lot. However, call my old fashioned. The only ones I actually love are of course Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka, and Kagamine Rin and Len. I also like Kaito and sometimes Meiko. These other made up guys? I don't like them. I stick with Crypton. :)_

_Well, this fic came out of the blue. I was listening to "Disappearance of Hatsune Miku" and "Love is War" at about the same time when I suddenly came up with this fic. It's a mixture of those two songs._

_The lyrics for "Love is War" shall be used. So just in case no one doesn't know this despite it being quite obvious, this song does NOT belong to me and neither do the lyrics. :)_

_~SanctusEspiritus37_

"Miku. Please. Don't go out there."

The blue haired star turned her head to see the person that had caught her arm. It was none other than Len of course. Her heart fluttered with guilt. She could not help but want to go along with him. Perhaps it would be better for her to just ignore the pain she was feeling and go back home so that she could rest.

"Please." Len repeated, his blue eyes full of worry for the girl in front of him.

"I have to." came the weak reply.

Miku had been suffering from a terrible illness for months. Something was attacking her immune system and because of that, she was getting worse by the day. Her illness was slowly killing her. The doctors had given her less than three weeks to live if she went through with her concert. They had all advised her against it. Her resolve was too great.

Now many were asking what had spurned Hatsune Miku into suddenly hosting a one song concert. All of her fans already knew that she was sick and dying. They all knew that this was probably going to be her last performance. It was a bittersweet day, to say the least.

Her heart gave a few weak thumps before she reached out and grabbed Len by both shoulders. She pulled the boy into a rough hug. She had known him since she was sixteen years old and he was fourteen. Three years had passed and they had been friends since then. They had toured around the world together along with his twin sister Rin and Luka, a good friend of theirs. Kaito and Meiko were guest singers sometimes, but mostly it was just Miku, Rin, Len, and Luka. They made a good team. They had been dubbed Vocaloid. The reasons were unknown to them, but their fans had decided on the name. Len hugged the girl back and he closed his eyes. He had such a bad feeling about what was about to happen.

"Thank you." Miku whispered in her friend's ear before she suddenly grabbed the megaphone beside her and she bolted out onto the stage. The screams came at once. Everyone began to shout her name. The fanfare was amazing.

"I love you." Len said. It was too late. She had already gone out onto the stage.

_Several months earlier..._

Miku stood on the steps of Kaito's bus. In her hand was the flowers that he had sent over for her. She had a bright smile on her face and she continued to look over the little note that had come with the flowers.

_To my little adorable singer. I hope that our relationship will grow just as your fame has. _

_Love~ Kaito_

The smile on her face could not be banished. The more times she read over the note, the more that she realized she loved Kaito with all of her heart. She loved him more than herself sometimes. There was a twinge in her heart. She reached her hand out and she knocked firmly on the door. Inside, there was a rustle and a thump. There was certainly someone inside. There was a flurry of voices inside then.

"Kaito? Who is it?" a feminine voice asked.

"How should I know?" Kaito snapped at whoever the woman was.

"Well, go see. I should think that we were just in the middle of something and I would like to go back to that."

"I'll bet that it's just the pizza man or something." the gruff answer.

There was a long pause and Miku was startled when the door suddenly flew open. Kaito looked down at her in shock. Miku was the one that was more shocked. Kaito was naked aside from the jeans that he had clumsily pulled on. Not even the zipper nor button had been done up.

"_Kaito_?" Miku gasped.

Kaito held up his hands and he said. "This is not exactly what it looks like, Miku. I promise."

"It's not?" she said as she shoved the flowers into his bare chest, crushing them. Miku shrugged past him and up the stairs of the bus and caught sight of a familiar brown haired woman. Meiko was reclining on a seat and smoking a cigarette.

"Hello." she waved in a patronizing manner.

"You _cheated _on me? With Meiko of all people?" Miku questioned, turning on her heel and glaring at the man she loved.

"Well, when you put it like that…"

Miku screamed. It was not one of those cute little screams that she used either when she sang. She began to head out of the bus, to leave him behind. "I can't believe this! You lied to me!"

"Hey, wait a second." Kaito tried to stop her from leaving.

In her rage, Miku jabbed a finger in his chest and she snarled. "If you so much as come near me… I swear I will kill you."

Kaito backed away and watched the girl leave.

_A week later Miku was diagnosed with a very rare and deadly disease._

The music lilted about as Miku closed her eyes. This was her time to get back at Kaito for what he had done. He had hurt her so badly and now she was going to get her revenge. Miku walked forward on the stage and she suddenly stomped both her feet in her anger. The rage was building up again. She knew she had to do this. This was the last song she would ever sing, and she was going to make sure that it was good.

Miku raised her megaphone, opened her eyes, and calmly she began singing.

_Now there's nowhere to go,_

_In the heat of this love…_

Miku threw back her head, her eyes clenched tightly and she screamed as loud as she could, letting out the frustration. Her hand was gripping the megaphone's handle so tightly that her knuckles were white. She began to stomp about the stage.

_Gray clouds_

_Monochrome bustles_

_Sunlight cast shadows_

_Dusk is changing it's color_

_Ahh… the world is blurred_

_Even so will I still love you?…_

_I know this, _

_Though what should I do?_

_What can I…_

_How can I…_

_What a fool…_

_I am…_

_Let's begin,_

_This is war!_

_Oh, to see you pleased with someone else!_

_Earnest love_

_That is Sin_

_I will show_

_How I feel._

_The megaphone I tried shouting in was broken_

_How hard I try to overreach myself_

_I would fail to get into your sight._

_Ahh, a clear sky slid by_

_But it doesn't suit at all_

_I couldn't get a hold of my feelings_

_How can I…_

_What can I…_

_Crying… no,_

_I'm not…_

_I love you_

_Fight it out_

_Shoot right to the heart_

_I don't have a choice_

_Show off my skirt flap_

_I shall make you gaze upon me_

_Get ready to intercept_

_War situation still a drawback_

_Love is blind…_

_Yes, I'll be awakened by your kiss_

Miku collapsed. Her voice had begun to fail half way through the song. It was amazing that she had managed to finish it. As soon as the megaphone clattered to the floor of the stage and her body fell with it with a sickening thud, the crowd rose and there was one loud collective gasp of horror.

The shouts and screams began at once. There was truly only one reaction: horror. Everyone had just seen their idol pass out in the middle of a live concert. There were murmurs then. Was she still alive? Had she only passed out from the effort of singing? Or had it been the angel of death claiming the blue haired star? No one knew.

Len rushed out from the side of the stage. Rin had tried to keep him off. Miku needed professional help now, not some short friend of hers that was good at nothing aside from singing. He ran to her side and dropped to his knees. "Miku…"

Miku stirred, but only barely. She felt something cold and wet fall onto her cheek. Her eyes opened and she looked up at Len. He was crying. Why was he crying? Had something terrible happened? Miku lifted a arm, almost failing. She wiped the tears from his eyes and she whispered something to him. "Why are you crying, Len? Tears do not look good on you. You need to be happy like you always are."

"That's a lie. You know that I'm not always happy." Len growled, frustrated.

"That may be so. Still, why are you crying?"

"I'm crying because you're dying." he answered.

"I know I am."

She did not even seem afraid of the death that was looming just above her. Len could see that fire in her eyes. It was very weak. It was weak and he knew that she was just minutes from going to sleep and not waking back up. His fingers reached out and he touched her cheek quietly. He wanted her to know the secret that he had been keeping for so long. He wanted her to know about his feelings.

"Miku, I love you." Len said curtly.

"Love? You love me?" Miku's gaze suddenly switched up to him. It was true. Wasn't it?

"I do."

Len could almost wish that he had been able to stop her from singing that song. He could have perhaps saved her life if she had not gone out and sung that song. Len reached down and scooped Miku into his arms somewhat and pulled her close so that he could lean down and do the one thing that he had always been wanting to do. The second that their lips met, it was clumsy and it was awkward. The people in the crowd hushed.

Len closed his eyes just as Miku did. He gripped her a bit tighter as he leaned down again, his lips pressing against hers with a bit more force. He wanted her to stay with him for as long as he could possible manage it.

Miku reached up, her fingers knotted into his blond hair and she kept him right where he was. Her lips moved against his in a weak manner. There was not much that she could. Her strength was being sapped and the more that she kissed Len, the more she felt her life leaving her. Tears soon leaked from her eyes and they ran down her cheeks. She would never know what it would be like to live with such a boy. Indeed. He was a boy and just now, she felt like he had become a man.

Len felt the pressure on his lips die off and Miku let go of his hair. Her body went limp. Her eyes closed. Miku was almost gone. She was so close to the edge now. Len held her close and his lips were inches from her ear. "I swear to you, Hatsune Miku, your death shall not be in vain. That song. I will sing it for you. Rin and I will sing it. We will sing it for the rest of our touring days. No one will forget the last song that you sang. I swear this to you for all that I am worth. I swear on my very life that Hatsune Miku shall live on in this song."

"Love…"

Len was taken aback. She had just spoken. The blond singer pulled his head away a bit. "Love… what?"

"Love is War."

"Love is War?"

"The name of the song is Love is War." Miku said on a gasp of breath.

"Love is War. All right. That is what it shall be then."

Miku gave Len a very small smile. It was almost not there. She inhaled sharply, feeling as if something was pressing down on her chest. She felt her hear begin to slow and her body became all the more weak. She was not going to be in the realm of the living much longer. She could hear the silence. The crowd had no idea how to react. Len had just kissed her and now they were watching as the great Hatsune Miku died in the arms of the man that loved her. There was another great paused on Len's part.

"Miku?"

Len did not get an answer.

"Miku?" he asked again, his voice was shaky.

Once again he was answered with silence.

"Miku?" Len whispered gently as he leaned down and pressed an ear to her chest.

"Oh God… Oh GOD! NO!" Len suddenly screamed in terror, he hugged her tighter to his chest and suddenly her just broke down in tears.

"Miku's dead." Rin said. She had come out on the stage and she was watching as her twin held their friend.

_Four weeks later..._

Len stood on the stage beside his sister. They were linked by one arm and both heads were tipped back. They each were holding a microphone to their lips and they took turns singing the words to the newest single that had been produced by the Vocaloids. Many fans had suffered after Miku's death and even more had despaired when her funeral had been aired all over the television. No one could escape the terror of the most famous and most beloved Vocaloid being dead.

Len closed his eyes and sang out with all that he had in his heart. He knew he would never find love again like he had found in Miku. Miku had been a very special girl and no one would ever be equal to her. She was gone, however. She was gone but she had definitely not been forgotten. She lived on in her songs.

The song wound down to a close and he clasped his twin's hands as they bowed and then from the speakers blared out the version of _Love is War_ that Miku had sung in a private studio before her last concert. A silence hushed over the crowd and soon the swaying began. Miku's song had quickly climbed to the top of the list. No one could go a day without listening to the song at some point. Miku's high pitched voice sang out from the speakers, yet the girl behind the voice was no longer there. When all was over, Luka joined Rin and Len. They all clasped hands and they bowed deeply.

"This concert is dedicated to Hatsune Miku, a singer that was deeply loved and shall be missed more than anyone before her. _Love is War_ is the last song that she sang before she died, and we hope that it would forever stay in our hearts that Miku gave up so much. She gave her own life to sing one last song." Len said, keeping his composure.

He missed her terribly. He missed her and he wondered…

_How can I…_

_What can I…_

_Crying… no,_

_I'm not…_

_I love you..._


End file.
